Lo que un libro puede causar
by ShoujoMadness
Summary: One Shot: El sargento Rivaille se encuentra con un libro muy particular, el cual desata su furia y solo Hanji Zoe tiene la explicación ante tal dilema. Advertencia: escenas muy explicitas y posiblemente lenguaje grosero.


_¡Hola chicos! Les dejo este segundo One Shot de mi pareja favorita de Shingeki No Kyojin. Como ven es de clasificación M lo cual significa que hay mucho sexo grafico y unas cuantas palabrotas, eso creo xD. Mil gracias por leer mi primer fic y no se desesperen que ya voy a pasar el segundo capítulo de "__**El arte de una placentera tortura**__". Va a dedicado a las páginas de Shingeki No Kyojin, Hanji Zoe y el nuevo grupo de facebook LeviHan fans que va en crecimiento x3. Todos los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenecen si no al gran genio __**Hajime Isayama **__y recuerden mis niños: no al plagio o el titán colosal se los va a comer :3. Disfruten del fic. _

El joven soldado más valioso de la humanidad daba su rondín matutino por todo el cuartel para asegurarse que todo estuviese en orden (y limpio también). Durante su recorrido algo llamo mucho la atención del sargento: había una enorme fila de hombres con saliva escurriendo de sus bocas que daba hacia los comedores y con mucho sigilo entro para ver la causa del escándalo. Se fijo que en el fondo del sitio se encontraban las chicas del escuadrón dándoles a los caballeros una clase de libro.

-**Que ruidosos**-Dijo el sargento restándole importancia. Saliendo de la multitud observa una cierta castaña caminaba hacia él con una linda sonrisa.

-**¿Oye enano tienes algo que hacer?**-El chico niega con la cabeza-**Irving te está buscando, quiere que le ayudes con unos reportes de no sé qué**-Menciona la chica distraída mientras jugaba con los negros cabellos del chico.

-**Bien ya voy**-Suspira algo cansado y justo antes de irse agarra a Hanji de su chaqueta para darle un beso en sus labios-**Esto para el camino**-Lamió sus labios y se retira dejando a una chica sonrojada.

¿Cómo fue que ellos terminaron siendo pareja? Bueno eso pasó en la fiesta de noche buena del año pasado, alrededor de las 3:00 am todos estaban más ahogados que una cuba. Los únicos semi sobrios que quedaron fueron Levi y Hanji, decidieron dar un paseo por la nieve recién caída; pasaba el tiempo y hablaban de cosas triviales como sus anécdotas en la legión de reconocimiento, su infancia, etcétera. Sin esperarlo ya se encontraban besándose de forma muy apasionada, minutos después hicieron el amor en el cuarto del sargento (fue la primera vez de ambos) y al terminar se desearon feliz navidad entre las cobijas.

Volviendo con Levi finalmente terminó los reportes sobre la exploración que se hizo fuera de los muros, el pobre sentía que la mano se le iba a caer de tanto escribir y apostaba que su hermosa novia cuatro ojos le quitaría la tensión con una buena sesión de sexo pero para ello debía buscarla.

-**Apuesto que está en su habitación**-Exclamo para sí mismo. Al pasar escuchó susurros y también unos ¿gemidos? masculinos cerca de una toma de agua, pudo observar a un grupo de novatos con los rostros sonrojados y mucha sangre en la nariz. Se detiene un momento y por curiosidad oye atentamente lo que conversaban.

**-¿Ya viste que buenas piernas tiene?**-Dijo uno de ellos mirando detenidamente el libro que sostenía en sus manos.

-**Oye ya pasa la siguiente página, la científica esta como quiere**-Mencionó otro y no se dejaba de secar la baba de su boca.

¿Acaso escucho científica? "No, debe haber algún error" pensaba el sargento un poco acelerado por lo que acaba de escuchar. Sin salir de su escondite continúa investigando.

**-¿No entiendo porque una chica tan hermosa como Hanji-San tiene una relación con alguien tan amargado como el sargento Rivaille?**-El tercer chico dice muy decepcionado**-¡Miren el cuerpo de diosa que tiene! Enserio si no fuera novia del heichou la haría mía**-

El francés con la furia reflejada en sus ojos se puso enfrente de los novatos, con un terrífico "largo" huyeron como gallinas dejando el libro tirado en el suelo. Lo levanta leyendo el título "Las mujeres más candentes de toda la humanidad" y mira la página donde aquellos mocosos hablaban tanto ¡No podía creer lo que sus ojos observaban! Era una ilustración de SU novia posando de forma sugerente en lencería provocativa más tacones altos y medias de encaje; Rivaille apretó con furia el objeto en sus manos y como alma que lleva el diablo fue hacia donde estaba la chica: en su dormitorio.

Toca la puerta fuertemente una y otra vez hasta que una aturdida castaña abre para ver por qué tanta prisa.

**-¿Me puedes explicar que significa esto, **_**mon amour**_**?**-Sus ojos chispeaban mucho odio, entra y de una patada cierra la puerta.

-**No se dé que me hablas pequeño**-Se hace la desentendida la chica de lentes mientras va retrocediendo para que de alguna forma pudiera escapar de su verdugo.

-**¡De esto!**-Levanta el libro para que pudiera visualizarlo-**Eres tu modelando en ropa interior**-Gritó con mucho enojo-**¿Ahora me va a querer explicar el objetivo de que ahora mismo todos esos imbéciles están de calientes viendo a MI NOVIA semi desnuda?**-Tira el tomo muy lejos ya de por si muerto de celos.

-**Levi fue idea de Riko hacer un ejemplar de todas las chicas sexys del escuadrón para recaudar fondos para investigaciones y provisiones**-Explicó un tanto nerviosa-**Además no deberías estar exaltado, agradece de que no pose desnuda como lo hicieron Ymir y Christa juntas**-Tragó saliva al ver como su novio no le quitaba la vista encima.

-**¿Y piensas que me voy a tragar eso?**-Se va quitando la chaqueta de la legión y deshacía el nudo del pañuelo de su cuello.

-**¡Es la verdad te lo juro!-**Mueve las manos desesperada-**Si quieres te puedo llevar con las chicas para que confirmen lo que digo**-

Por su parte el sargento empuja a la francesa hacia la cama quedando el arriba de su cuerpo.

-**¿Qué piensas hacerme?**-Formuló temblorosa y algo ¿excitada?

-**Voy a castigarte**-Acerca su rostro para verla mejor-**Vas a pagar muy caro por haber hecho esta estupidez por dinero y también por escuchar a esas cucarachas como deseaban tu cuerpo-**Pausó un momento para tomar aire**- Ese cuerpo que por derecho es ¡MIO!**-Le da una fuerte mordida en el cuello como si fuera un vampiro al asecho.

-**¡Ya Levi por favor!**-Soltó un sollozo y cuando tenía la boca abierta el pelinegro aprovecha la oportunidad de darle un beso sangriento para silenciarla.

Hanji termina correspondiéndole ignorando el dolor de su mordida pasando sus brazos por el cuello de su novio para abrazarlo. El beso se tornaba muy apasionado y el soldado le arranca la blusa de vestir dejando al descubierto sus senos tapados con un sostén blanco. Deja de besarla para atacar sus preciosos montes; con una mano aprieta un seno mientras que el otro lo muerde por encima de la tela.

-**Déjame**-La chica movía su cuerpo de un lado al otro con el propósito de zafarse. No obstante esos movimientos hicieron excitar al francés.

-**No lo creo **_**mon chéri**_-Arranca el obstáculo de tan deliciosa piel que era coronada con unos tiernos y rosados pezones-**¿Recuerdas tu consejo de que bebiera leche?**-Apretó el pecho como si fuera arcilla-**Creo que llego el momento de tomar mi calcio**-Atacó con su boca los pezones como si tratara de sacar leche de ahí.

Acarició con sus manos lo esponjosas que eran, lamió con su lengua sus areolas, succionó con sus labios sus tiernos pezones rosados y mordió con sus dientes el pecho entero de la científica hasta quedar satisfecho. De un tajo rompe sus pantalones con todo y bragas quedando desnuda ante él, Levi baja hasta quedar frente de la vagina goteante de la chica para comenzar su nueva tortura. Le chupa y acaricia con tu lengua el clítoris mientras introduce un dedo en su intimidad, sabía perfectamente que su chica se volvía loca cada que se lo hacía de forma lenta.

Por tanto estimulo ella gime de forma escandalosa y empuja la cabeza del chico para que profundizara esa lengua sedosa, minutos después Hanji se corre en la boca de Rivaille arqueándose del éxtasis por tanto placer. Esto hizo que él se excitara mas, dejó su intimidad y la besa haciéndole probar sus mieles.

-**Este es tu sabor**-Se lame los labios-**Eres demasiado deliciosa**-Su voz era muy ronca y demasiado sensual, música para los oídos de la Zoe.

Rivaille se despoja de su ropa quedando desnudo ante su mujer dejándole ver una enorme erección.

-**Que comience tu castigo**-Le abre las piernas y de manera ruda comienza a introducirse en ella.

-**¡Ahhh Levi!**-Clava sus uñas en la fuerte espalda de su amante al ser víctima de unas fuertes penetraciones-**Se delicado conmigo**-Da su queja porque él se comportaba como bestia.

-**Silencio amada mía**-La coloca erguida quedando ambos en la misma posición (como la flor de loto del kamasutra). Siguiendo las embestidas el pervertido francés le aplicaba fuertes nalgadas como si fuera una sesión de sadomasoquismo.

Los gritos se fueron intensificando en el cuarto y también las posiciones sexuales, podría decirse que utilizaron todas las que eran existentes. Sin estar aun satisfecho continuó más rápido con su trabajo, sintiendo las paredes internas de su científica loca apretaban mas el pene del soldado. Finalmente eyaculó dentro de ella hasta llenarla con la última gota de su semen.

Ambos con mucho agotamiento caen en la cama dándose un abrazo y un dulce beso de amor.

-**Creo que haré mas recaudaciones de fondos**-Soltó riendo de forma traviesa escondiendo su rostro en ese fornido pecho.

-**Deja de decir estupideces, loca**-Indicó rabioso por imaginarse de nuevo a la chica siendo la pieza del deseo de otros.

-**Solo bromeaba chaparrito**-Sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-**¿Te confieso algo, Hanji?**-Lo miro curiosa-**Te** **mirabas apetitosa en ese grabado**-Articuló de forma pervertida-**Es más, en nuestra próxima ronda por la cuidad te compraré un par de juegos de ropa interior para que los modeles para mí**-Terminó con una sonrisa arrogante.

La pareja se dio un beso y tenían la intensión de empezar una segunda ronda cuando de pronto se escuchó un gemido por la ventana. Levi hizo señal de silencio a la chica, con katanas en mano abre el traga luz para encontrarse con los cadetes que espiaron todo el acto sexual del que fueron protagonistas minutos atrás. Eren, Armin, Bertholdt, Jean, Marco, Reiner y Connie poseían un enorme sonrojo en sus rostros, seguido por sangre en la nariz y por último unas notorias erecciones. Hanji se levanta a ver y esconde su rostro al divisarse desnuda delante de tantos hombres.

-**Heichou no queríamos espiar pero ¡Jean nos obligo hacerlo!-**Señala con dedo tembloroso al chico de cabello bicolor.

-**A mi no me eches el muerto encima, Jaeger**-Lo golpea con un zape-**No te puse una pistola para que vieras como el sargento gozaba del cuerpo de la hermosa señorita**-Se defendió de forma muy inútil.

-**¡No fue nuestra intensión señor!**-Dijo Armin-**¡Por favor no nos delate con el comandante! Haremos lo que sea para enmendar la falta**-

-**¿Desde cuándo nos han estado espiando?**-Cuestiono de una forma dulce y terrífica Hanji.

-**Bueno creo que fue cuando el señor le mordía del cuello**-Bertholdt Soltó sin pensar

Oh no ¿que acababa de decir el chico alto? pensó la mayoría, hasta Reiner que no mostraba temor en sus ojos temblaba internamente. Rivaille se puso sus pantalones y cubriendo a la científica con una frazada de da un beso pequeño.

-**Considérense carne muerta, novatos**-Sin más que decir salió por la ventana armado con dos katanas, esos chicos estaban en serios problemas. Desde el lumbral la Zoe contemplaba como su pequeño perseguía a los pervertidos mirones.

-**Bueno creo que después de todo no fue tan malo**-Sonríe para sí misma mientras seguía la carnicería de los jóvenes.

Fin

_¡Si que fue intenso! *se abanica con las manos* Bueno espero que les haya gustado el fic, si gustan dejen un __review. Aquí les dejo el significado de las palabras que use en francés. _

_Mon amour: mi amor. _

_Mon chèri: cariño. _

_Cualquier duda, sugerencia o si gustan hablar conmigo pueden buscarme por medio de facebook: __ shoujomadness__ o unirse al grupo de LeviHan: __ groups/602269906471165/_

_Nos vemos y hasta la próxima ya que en mi país es casi el amanecer. Se despide ShoujoMadness. _


End file.
